A Memory Long Forgotten
by faithandtrust
Summary: Sigyn is a personal seamstress for Frigga. Upon her upcoming birthday celebrations, Sigyn makes a dress for Frigga. Little does she know, that what she receives in return will change her life. This will lead her to discover the love that she has always been searching for. Loki/Sigyn


Hey guys! Here is a new story of mine! This is my first time writing a story for the category of Thor. I hope you all enjoy it! It is a Loki/Sigyn story with my own little twist to it! So I hope you all enjoy it! I sadly don't own anything, I can only imagine that I did!

* * *

><p>A Memory Long Forgotten<p>

Chapter One

* * *

><p><em>A small frail four year old Sigyn stood outside of the tailor parlor. Her mother had instructed her to wait outside of the building while Odin was inside. Her mother had told her that this day could be a great opportunity for them, but she wouldn't tell her daughter why. She was instructed to stay on the steps of the entrance her fingers were intwined in her light blue dress. Her dirty blonde hair was braided around her head. The little girl sighed, growing tired of sitting outside. Suddenly, the sunlight that was keeping her warm was overcome with a shadow. Looking up, she saw the face of a boy who wasn't much older than she. His hair was short and black in color. She stood up, barely came to his shoulders. He looked no more than three years older than she. "What are you doing outside here?" He asked her, glancing his green eyes downward. She looked up at him.<em>

_"I can't go inside." She explained to him. His face turned into one of confusion. _

_"And why is that?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. Sigyn shrugged her shoulders. _

_"Mommy said wait here." She told the boy. He nodded his head. _

_"Well then, would you like to come see the flowers with me? I can't have you staying here all by yourself. If something happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself. Would you like to see the flowers?" He asked her, knowing well that the flowers that came to life in the Asgard spring were the most beautiful of them all. _

_"I should talk to mommy first." She told him. He nodded his head. _

_"Of course." He accompanied her to the door of the building. The pair didn't make it much farther. Odin stood at the door. _

_"What are you doing here, son?" Odin questioned his youngest son. _

_"Mother sent me to come get you, and I want to take her to see the flowers."_

_"You will do no such thing." Odin stating walking down the steps and back towards his castle. "Come, son." He called. The boy began walking after his father, then he paused before running back towards Sigyn. He held his hands out in front of him and quickly conjured up a daisy. He then handed it to her. The little girl was shocked at the young boy who was able to make such a beautiful flower appear out of nowhere. _

_"One day."_

* * *

><p>Sigyn sat on the cold hard floor, her legs were crossed beneath her. A needle was in one hand while the fabric she was turning into a dress was in the other. She carefully made every stitch with precision. This wasn't just any dress, this dress would be worn by Frigga for her birthday celebration tomorrow. The entire city was in a buzz about who would and would not be attending. Frigga had informed her earlier on that she would be attending, in case something happened to her dress. This is what she told her, however Sigyn believed it was because Sigyn was a daughter like figure in her eyes. Sigyn's mother died not long after her tenth birthday. This left Sigyn to take up her mothers trade of being a seamstress. She worked hard to where she was now, and was very thankful of the opportunities that were given to her.<p>

It wasn't long until she had the dark blue dress complete. The sleeves were long, and there was slight gold embellishment over the bodice. Sigyn got up off of the floor and held up the now completed dress. She gave herself a smile, knowing that she had finished her last task. Now, it was time to find the queen and ask her to try on the dress, making sure that it was up to her standards. She exited her room with the dress in her arms and closed the door behind her. Sigyn made her way down the hallway towards the Queen's room. Two guards stood outside and gave her a simple nod. One of the guards left his post, only to knock on the door for her. "Come in." Called Frigga. The guard nodded and Sigyn entered the room.

"I'm sorry my dear son, but we have to cut this meeting short. As it is growing late, I must get some rest before the festivities tomorrow." Frigga stated to her younger son Loki. He glanced over to Sigyn, his green eyes looking over her. As she saw this, she gave him a proper vow.

"Please mother," He stated turning his glance away from Sigyn.

"I'll consider your proposition." Frigga told her son. He sighed and didn't bring up his proposition, before walking towards Sigyn.

"Good evening." He said in his low voice only pausing for a second for her to respond to his words.

"Evening my lord." Sigyn said to him. He then left the room. Sigyn made her way over to Frigga

"My, darling this dress looks beautiful." Frigga stated. Sigyn let go the bottom of the dress, holding it up so that she could see. Sigyn held her arms high in the air in order for the Queen to fully examine the dress. Being short was something that Sigyn had become used too. "I absolutely love it, I cannot wait to wear it to the celebration tomorrow." She stated before slipping behind a curtain to change. Once she emerged from behind the covering, Sigyn finished lacing her into her dress. "As hard as it is to believe, I think your work is becoming better with age."

"Thank you, my queen." She told her. Frigga looked down at Sigyn.

"I have asked you to call me Frigga." She corrected the seamstress. Sigyn nodded her head.

"My apologies."

"Now, I believe we must talk about you will wear while attending this celebration." Sigyn's face became puzzled.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I would like to have someone make you a dress for this celebration, as a thank you for your many years of perfect dresses." Sigyn's blue eyes widened at the Queen's offer.

"Thank you, but I am afraid that I cannot accept your kind offer." Sigyn told her, slightly afraid of what may happened since she declined her offer.

"My child, it has already been done. I wanted to do this regardless of what your views were. It will be waiting in your room once you return. I thank you once more for this dress."

"It is my pleasure."

"That is all." Frigga stated. Sigyn gave her a bow before returning to her room. Upon entering her room, she saw an emerald green dress laying upon her sky blue bed. A small smile appeared on her lips at what had been done. She walked over and picked up the soft material dress. There was a dark grey lace that was placed over the waist in a thin strip. It had been a long time since she had seen a dress that belonged to her that was so elegant. Sigyn carefully picked up the dress and carried it to her closet, hanging it up before changing into her nightgown. She walked over to her small bed and laid down on the soft sheets. Before she turned over, she glanced at her nightstand where her daisy sat. After all these years, it still had not perished, and there was only one thing she wished.

That she could remember who gave it to her.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

-F&T


End file.
